


Destruction

by orphan_account



Series: Contrôle [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les blessures de l'âme ne se guérissent pas aussi facilement que les blessures du corps. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas essayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est une déclaration d'amour. :)

Les bruits du soir s'étaient tus depuis longtemps lorsqu'il pénétra dans le corridor sombre menant du gymnase aux vestiaires. D'une main lasse, il souleva l'épaisse masse de sa chevelure, dégagea la courbe de sa nuque humide de sueur qu'il offrit à l’air nocturne, encore tiède. Il se sentait épuisé, fourbu. Soulagé. C'était un répit quotidien qui ne durait pas plus de quelques heures, mais qui lui permettait de trouver le sommeil sans avoir à se retourner mille fois dans son lit. En cet instant, son esprit n'était plus occupé que par la perspective de la douche imminente, l'eau fraîche coulant sur sa peau sèche et brunie, délassant ses muscles autant que son esprit.

Cette vie qui leur avait été octroyée, comme une seconde chance qu'aucun d'eux ne méritait, lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Mais il l'acceptait, et tâchait de ne pas penser aux questions qui se bousculaient, il en était certain, sous le crâne de ses pairs. L'exercice physique constituait une échappatoire bienvenue. C'était sa manière à lui de gérer, ou plutôt d'évacuer tous les problèmes auxquels il refusait de penser. Les autres s'épuisaient dans un travail à ses yeux ennuyeux, affichaient peut-être une indifférence de façade, ou croyaient vraiment au miracle divin de cette impensable résurrection.

Kanon, lui, savait que les dons des dieux étaient ni gratuits ni dépourvus d'intentions.

Il tira sur sa vieille tunique d'entraînement pour laisser respirer sa peau. Les coutures des côtés firent entendre un craquement de mauvais augure. Le vêtement avait fait plus que son temps, et il le fit passer par-dessus sa tête avec un grognement désabusé avant de l’envoyer dans un coin des vestiaires. À présent torse nu, il se dirigea vers la salle des douches communes.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il n'y avait évidemment plus personne. Au loin, vers la gauche, résonnait le tintement solitaire de l'eau tombant goutte à goutte sur le carrelage. Il se pencha pour délacer ses chaussures, elles aussi usées jusqu'à la corde, bonnes à jeter. Commença à dégrafer son pantalon.

Ses doigts se figèrent sur les boutonnières.

Quelqu'un se trouvait là.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ressenti cette présence plus tôt ? La fatigue avait-elle à ce point assourdi ses sens ? Lentement, il se redressa. Ses yeux scrutèrent la pénombre qui l'entourait. Puis son Cosmos prit le relais, sondant chaque recoin des vestiaires à la recherche de l'aura vitale de l'intrus.

Il eut soudain l'impression de se heurter à un mur.

C'était un chevalier d'or, aucun doute n'était permis sur la nature du Cosmos contre lequel il venait de buter. Quelque chose n'allait pas ; la pensée s'insinua dans son esprit en même temps qu'un frisson glacé descendait le long de son échine.

Il serra les poings, prit une profonde inspiration. Après tout, quelle importance ? Cela ne le concernait guère, et il n'était pas du genre à mettre le nez dans les affaires d'autrui, tout comme il détestait que l'on se mêlât de sa vie privée.

Bien décidé à ignorer la présence de l’autre, Kanon prit la direction des douches.

Il passa devant lui, bien évidemment. Comment pouvait-il faire autrement ?

Adossé contre le mur au pied de l’un des lavabos, il était assis à même le sol. Les jambes repliées, les bras reposant sur ses genoux, la tête si courbée que le Gémeau ne distinguait que le sommet de sa chevelure bouclée. Ses mains semblaient se tendre vers lui, comme pour lui montrer les jointures de ses doigts. La droite plus sombre que la gauche.

Le regard de Kanon accrocha l’éclat terne du miroir au-dessus de l’autre. Brisé. En son centre s’étoilaient les dizaines de morceaux dont quelques uns étaient déjà tombés dans le lavabo et sur le sol. Fragments de miroir et sang mêlés, indices de la rage qui avait étreint le jeune homme avant de s’éteindre sans doute aussi brusquement qu’elle avait jailli.

_Ne le regarde pas. Continue à marcher. Droit devant toi. Ignore-le, bon sang !_

Voilà. L’autre était derrière lui, avec son désespoir si palpable et sa douleur qui perlait sur ses phalanges. Il ne l’avait pas appelé. Leurs regards ne s’étaient pas croisés. Chacun pouvait continuer sa vie sans se soucier de l’autre. De toute façon, ils ne se connaissaient pas, n’avaient jamais été amis. Peut-être même qu’il était en droit de le détester, lui qui avait vu le chaos envahir son existence à cause de la folie de son aîné, folie précipitée par les actes de l’autre…

Maudite conscience. Il fallait croire qu’elle allait de pair avec les secondes chances.

Kanon revint sur ses pas, hésita à approcher. Il n’avait pas envie d’engager la conversation, ni d’avoir l’air de se soucier du chevalier. Parce qu’il ne se préoccupait pas de son sort, absolument pas. Ses poings se crispèrent brièvement. Ses dernières réticences brillèrent en une flamme fugitive, lui soufflant qu’il pouvait encore tourner sur ses talons, prendre sa douche et oublier pour toujours la scène qui s’offrait à son regard. Non, il n’oublierait pas. Il ne le connaissait pas, c’était vrai. Mais tout cela, le miroir brisé, la main ensanglantée, l’attitude prostrée, la défaite qui pulsait dans le Cosmos altéré de l’autre… Il ne pourrait l’oublier.

Il s’avança, posa un genou à terre. Sa main s’égara sur son visage, il ne savait que dire. L’autre ne semblait certainement pas enclin à s’engager dans une conversation quelconque. Quelque chose lui dit que de toute manière, seul le silence lui répondrait.

L’eau tombait toujours sur le sol, quelque part dans les douches. Goutte après goutte.

Kanon inspira, puis appela doucement.

« Aiolos ? »

Rien que le silence, bien sûr. Il ne s’était pas attendu à obtenir de réponse. Il fixa un instant le sommet du crâne du Sagittaire, ses épaules arrondies, ses mains pendantes. Depuis combien de minutes (d’heures ?) se trouvait-il là ? Pourquoi avait-il frappé le miroir de son poing, jusqu’à en faire éclater la surface ?

Oh, pour l’amour des dieux, cela ne le concernait pas !

Peu importait qu’il le sortît de sa léthargie, lui fît prendre conscience du sang qui s’échappait des multiples coupures sur sa main, et qu’il le renvoyât dans son temple. Tout ce qu’il désirait, c’était pouvoir se laver en toute quiétude, nettoyer son corps maculé de sueur, éclaircir ses idées, oublier tout le reste.

Il lui fallait se décider. Vite.

« Merde », siffla-t-il entre ses dents, et il attrapa la cheville de l’autre homme, appliqua une légère pression qu’il affermit un peu plus tandis que l’archer peinait à réagir. Sa peau était fraîche sous ses doigts. Presque froide.

« Allez, réveille-toi, reprit-il. Tu n’as rien à faire là. Rentre chez toi. »

Toujours rien.

Kanon ne put réprimer un reniflement méprisant. Fichu Sagittaire. À croire qu’il n’était sur Terre que pour rendre son existence pareille à une course d’obstacles.

Cette fois, il agrippa le poignet d’Aiolos et le tira vers lui en même temps qu’il se relevait. Le Grec suivit son mouvement sans protester. Ils se tinrent debout l’un devant l’autre, Aiolos vacillant légèrement mais paraissant apte à rester sur ses jambes sans l’aide de Kanon. Sa tête demeurait baissée, les longues boucles brunes qui encadraient son visage occultaient ses traits, ne laissant apercevoir en-dessous que la ligne amère de sa bouche.

Il le tira par le bras. Aiolos fit un pas en avant. Bien. Encore un pas, puis un autre. Le Sagittaire tituba, son corps inerte comme une poupée de chiffon. Son épaule heurta celle du Gémeau, qui n’eut d’autre choix que de passer un bras sous les aisselles du chevalier pour l’empêcher de tomber. Tant bien que mal, il supporta son poids jusqu’à la rangée de bancs située de l’autre côté de la pièce. Il le fit asseoir, s’assura qu’il n’allait pas une nouvelle fois piquer du nez… mais non. Le dos d’Aiolos s’était voûté, mais ses avant-bras reposaient sur ses genoux. Il respirait par brèves saccades.

Kanon jugea prudent de ne pas s’attarder. Il traversa rapidement la salle en direction de la petite armoire à pharmacie. Les maîtres y conservaient de quoi administrer les premiers secours à leurs apprentis ; les blessures n’étaient pas rares, et l’armoire toujours soigneusement pourvue. Ayant passé en revue ce dont il avait besoin, il retourna auprès de l’archer et s’assit à côté de lui.

« Montre ta main », ordonna-t-il avec brusquerie.

Il la prit entre les siennes sans attendre un accord qui ne viendrait pas, l’examina à la faible lueur de l’unique ampoule nue qui pendait au plafond et qu’il avait allumée avant de prendre place. L’une des coupures était large et profonde ; quelques éclats de miroir étaient resté enfoncés dans son sillon. Il nettoya sommairement les blessures les plus légères, tapotant sur chacune d’elles un coton imbibé d’antiseptique, dont la brûlure continua de n’éveiller aucune réaction chez son patient. Il changea ensuite de coton, s’attaqua à la coupure principale. Crut sentir à travers ses propres doigts un tressaillement chez l’autre homme.

Armé d’une pince fine, il ôta un à un chaque petit morceau de miroir. Enfin, il entoura la main blessée d’un bandage propre. Tout le temps qu’avait duré l’opération, Aiolos n’avait pas bougé d’un iota.

Kanon soupira. Voilà donc ce que l’on récoltait à tenter d’aider son prochain ? C’était pitoyable et vain. L’impression de s’être fait avoir lui agaça les entrailles, et il se sentit soudain en colère contre lui-même.

_Tu aurais vraiment mieux fait de prendre ta foutue douche avant de sortir sans un regard en arrière. Ce que tu peux être con, parfois !_

Il rangea l’armoire avec des gestes maladroits qui trahissaient son énervement, puis se tourna vers l’entrée des vestiaires. L’autre était toujours muré dans son inertie. Pour ce qu’il en savait, il pouvait toujours passer la nuit assis sur son banc. Lui dormirait paisiblement dans son lit. Il s’apprêtait à gagner le gymnase à grandes enjambées rageuses, furieux contre lui-même, lorsqu’une voix l’arrêta.

« S’il te plaît, ne dis rien. »

Le Sagittaire était toujours à la même place, accablé sous un poids invisible.

« Ne dis rien aux autres, reprit Aiolos d’une voix rauque, à peine audible. Surtout pas à mon frère. »

Kanon ne se retourna pas. Il reprit sa marche en direction de la sortie. Plus lentement, peut-être.

oOo

Le sable sous ses doigts, âpre et brûlant. L’explosion de douleur contre sa mâchoire, le sang sur ses gencives. Il roula sur le côté tandis que la jambe de Milo s’abattait, pile à l’endroit où il se trouvait quelques dixièmes de seconde plus tôt. Encore une manœuvre d’évitement, puis il fut à nouveau debout, prêt à lancer la contre-offensive. Il enchaîna les coups, presque sans réfléchir, il préférait laisser son corps prendre l’initiative sans considérations ni calculs parasites, la stratégie affleurait à la surface de sa peau qui réagissait aux plus infimes changements de pression de l’air.

Le Scorpion n’était pas un enfant de chœur. Il cognait pour faire mal, pour déstabiliser autant que pour ralentir. Sa tactique n’était pas sans finesse ; Kanon se rendit compte qu’il tentait de l’avoir à l’usure, de le plier peu à peu sous l'incessant harcèlement de ses attaques. Chaque coup ne faisait pas mouche, mais leur implacable succession obligeait le plus âgé à ne pas relâcher sa concentration.

Il reculait. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent de dépit. Bien sûr, personne n'aimait perdre ; Kanon, lui, entretenait avec le sentiment de défaite une haine implacable. Milo n'était pas meilleur combattant que lui. Il ne pouvait subir le déshonneur de lui concéder une victoire, si futile, si insignifiante fût-elle.

Son regard observait les gestes les plus infimes de son adversaire. Il jaugeait son niveau de fatigue, le rythme de sa respiration, la fréquence de ses battements de cœur. Évaluait ses options, anticipait ses attaques, minait sa défense.

Il refusait de concéder du terrain, restait planté sur ses deux pieds, repartait à l'assaut chaque fois qu'une ouverture se présentait à lui. Il refusait de perdre, il refusait…

Un mouvement fugace à la lisière de son champ visuel. Un dos qui se courbe, des genoux qui fléchissent, des doigts qui relacent les lanières usées de chaussures de cuir. Une main toujours pansée.

Le poing de Milo le fit tituber sur plusieurs pas. Il ne tomba pas, mais dut secouer la tête pour recouvrer pleinement ses esprits. Son inattention n'avait pas duré le temps d'une seconde. Pourtant, cela suffit au Scorpion qui prit définitivement l'avantage. Kanon s'en voulut, il ne pouvait de toute manière s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Mauvais perdant, il balaya de la sienne la main que lui tendait son pair. Lui tournant le dos, il sortit de l’arène sans adresser un mot à quiconque.

Il se lava, se changea, puis se présenta au palais pour recevoir la charge de ses travaux quotidiens, rendre compte de la mission précédente avant d'accepter la suivante. Une routine s'était progressivement installée dans cette suite de journées trop souvent mornes, trop rarement intenses. Un chevalier d'Athéna, ou de tout autre dieu sans doute, n'était pas fait pour la paix.

En fin de soirée, il refusa la bière que son frère se proposait de lui offrir, un cadeau faussement gratuit qui s’assortirait d’une inévitable conversation à l’ombre du péristyle. Il n’avait envie de parler à personne. Quels sujets pourraient-ils évoquer ensemble, qu’ils n’avaient déjà maintes fois ressassés ? Les souvenirs accompagnés de regrets, les projets d’avenir dictés par les remords… Il en avait plus qu’assez.

Ses pas trouvèrent instinctivement le chemin de la palestre.

Cette fois, il ne se laissa pas surprendre par la présence de l’autre. Il stoppa à l’entrée de la salle, et son regard de mer démontée fusilla un long moment la silhouette compacte dont les poings cognaient sans relâche l’un des mannequins d’entraînement. Il s'agissait d’ingénieux mécanismes, des marionnettes fabriquées par le chevalier du Bélier. Faites non pas de bois ni même d’acier – matériaux qui n’auraient guère offert de résistance à la force d’un chevalier d’or, mais d’un savant alliage de plusieurs métaux, liés entre eux par une infime quantité de gammanium. Il était même possible de les rendre mobiles grâce au don de télékinésie dont bénéficiaient certains guerriers.

Le Sagittaire se contentait de frapper le sien de ses poings, alternant les enchaînements avec une terrifiante acuité. Sa concentration était tout entière dédiée aux mouvements de son corps, le placement de ses pieds, la précision de ses coups. Il ne ralentit pas ni ne détourna la tête lorsque le Gémeau pénétra dans la salle.

Kanon entreprit de s’échauffer dans son coin. S’obligea à oublier l’indésirable présence qui perturbait son rituel solitaire. S’il venait si tard, bien après l’heure du dîner, c’était parce qu’il pouvait compter sur l’absence des autres membres du zodiaque dans cet espace dédié à l’entraînement de la garde dorée. Une irritation grandissante étreignait son cœur. La rencontre de la veille n’avait-elle point suffi ? Et celle de la matinée… pourquoi diable se sentait-il aussi agacé par l’autre homme, lui qui auparavant n’avait éprouvé que vague indifférence à son égard ?

Un grand fracas lui fit tourner la tête vers l’endroit où s’exerçait l’archer. Sa dernière offensive venait de faire plier le mannequin, l’ultime coup avait été délivré avec tant de force que celui-ci s’était désolidarisé de son socle et venait de s’effondrer sur le sol. Des taches rouge vif maculaient le bandage entourant la main dont il s’était servi.

L’imbécile. Maltraiter ainsi ses jointures au lieu de les laisser cicatriser relevait de la bêtise la plus crasse. Que cherchait-il donc à prouver, à lui ou aux autres ? Ou bien ne songeait-il qu’à se faire du mal… ?

Kanon pinça les lèvres. Reprit ses exercices. S’administra une claque mentale pour avoir laissé ses pensées dériver vers l’autre homme.

Le bruit persistait derrière son dos. Selon toutes les apparences, Aiolos s’évertuait à réparer son erreur et à tenter de remettre le pantin d’aplomb. En vain. L’objet semblait irrémédiablement cassé.

Poussé dans ses retranchements, Kanon perdit définitivement patience. Il fondit sur son pair et le bouscula sans ménagement avant de le prendre à la gorge. Surpris, Aiolos ne réagit pas immédiatement. Ses doigts se nouèrent autour de l’avant-bras de son agresseur qui menaçait de l’étrangler, il tenta de freiner l’élan qui le tirait en arrière en plantant ses semelles plus fermement dans le pavement. Son dos heurta le mur. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de frustration.

« Qu’est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? » gronda Kanon en plantant son regard dans celui de l’autre homme.

L’archer soutint son regard, ce qui ne fit qu’aviver la rage qui se déversait dans ses veines. Il serra un peu plus fort la gorge qui palpitait sous ses doigts. En réponse, les ongles du jeune homme s’enfoncèrent dans son bras et une flamme parut s’allumer dans ses yeux verts.

Après tout, pourquoi pas… ? Il était venu pour s’entraîner. Avec un adversaire à la hauteur de sa force et de son besoin de se dépenser… oui, pourquoi pas ?

Kanon desserra brièvement sa prise et fit mine de reculer. Sa feinte prit le Sagittaire de court, et le poing de Kanon s’écrasa contre la mâchoire de l’autre homme, dont le crâne rebondit contre le mur. Un grognement siffla entre ses dents serrées, puis Aiolos glissa vers le sol. Ne s’effondra pas toutefois. Il esquiva l’attaque suivante, s’échappa hors de portée du Gémeau qui, sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, repartit à l’assaut.

L’effet de surprise s’estompait, Kanon en prenait conscience à mesure que l’attitude du Sagittaire passait de la simple défense à une contre-attaque plus réfléchie, plus volontaire. Il n’avait pas posé de question, avait tacitement accepté le duel comme si la fureur de Kanon à son encontre lui semblait tout à fait naturelle et justifiée.

Kanon aurait-il dû s’interroger à son tour sur le comportement de son pair ? Il n’en avait ni le loisir, ni l’envie. L’enchaînement des coups, le contact de cette chair qu’il s’employait à frapper, à meurtrir de toutes ses forces éveillait chez lui un sentiment délicieusement libérateur.

La rixe se poursuivit tardivement, primitive, silencieuse et brutale. Ce n’était pas un combat de mille jours, aucun des deux chevaliers ne songea à faire appel à ses arcanes. C’était un simple ballet de coups de poing et de coups de pied, de ruses et de feintes. Un prétexte pour dépenser l’excès d’énergie qui le brûlait de l’intérieur. Peu à peu, ses pensées s’effacèrent, l’insupportable bruit de fond qui parasitait son existence se tut. Ils n’étaient plus que deux guerriers, mus par le désir de se battre et de prendre le dessus sur l’adversaire.

Le rythme des attaques ralentit de lui-même, et lorsque Kanon reprit son souffle et la maîtrise de ses pensées, il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, avec Aiolos à cheval au-dessus de lui, qui avait crocheté ses chevilles autour de ses jambes et s’appliquait à le maintenir à terre, ses mains nouées autour de ses poignets. Une lueur glacée brillait au fond de son regard tantôt morne. Sa bouche entrouverte aspirait l’air à grandes goulées.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Une sensation étrange, un malaise diffus avait éclos au creux de ses entrailles. Kanon laissa échapper un rire forcé.

« Pas mal pour un revenant », fit-il remarquer d’un ton léger.

Aiolos cligna des yeux, sembla regagner à son tour sa lucidité. Il lâcha son adversaire et se redressa, comme si le contact de sa peau avec celle du Grec venait de le brûler. Il recula d’abord, puis parut changer d’avis, tendit une main pour aider Kanon à se relever. Celui-ci la repoussa d’un geste méprisant.

Debout l’un en face de l’autre, les deux hommes se jaugèrent en silence. S’il était aussi amoché que le Sagittaire, alors lui-même devait faire peine à voir. Un voile de culpabilité altéra brièvement les traits d’Aiolos. Puis rien d’autre qu’une vague tristesse assortie d’un vide immense, lui sembla-t-il. Le bandage entourant sa main était trempé de sang.

« On remettra ça ? »

La voix de l’archer était rauque et assourdie.

« Demain soir, même heure. »

Celle de Kanon, grave et solennelle.

oOo

« Kanon. Kanon, tu rêves… »

Il secoua la tête, fixa à nouveau son attention sur le chevalier qui s’adressait à lui d’une voix fredonnante et légèrement moqueuse. Mais Aphrodite ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux pâles suivaient avec un intérêt non dénué d’ironie la marche du Sagittaire aux côtés de son frère cadet. Les deux Grecs bavardaient et riaient avec insouciance, se bousculant du coude pour appuyer leurs propos tandis qu’ils sortaient à leur tour de la salle du Chrusos Sunagein. La main de l’archer n’était plus bandée, et c’était à peine si l’on distinguait le clair réseau des fines cicatrices sur la peau hâlée. Kanon s’obligea à ne pas tourner la tête dans sa direction.

Depuis ce fameux soir, depuis cette rencontre inattendue et non désirée, il lui suffisait de savoir que l’archer se trouvait à proximité pour aussitôt le chercher du regard, parfois même sans y penser. Comme si son esprit se retrouvait tout entier happé par cette présence qui, quelques jours plus tôt, lui était encore si indifférente. L’apparente bonne humeur d’Aiolos, sa légèreté attisaient une incompréhensible colère chez Kanon. Où était passé l’homme à la noire mélancolie qui brisait les miroirs et se battait avec un désespoir glacé ?

Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu’ils se rejoignaient au milieu de la nuit, se tournant autour comme deux grands fauves et déchirant le silence de leurs seuls poings. Ils ne se devaient rien ; pas de questions importunes, de compassion ni de réconfort. Kanon se moquait éperdument de savoir pourquoi Aiolos avait relevé ce défi qui ne disait pas son nom : vaincre ou tomber. Ils échouaient à tour de rôle, comptant les victoires et les défaites, les attaques qui avaient manqué leur cible, les défenses qui avaient succombé. Peu à peu, ils apprenaient les techniques et les parades de l’autre. Chaque nuit qui s’écoulait les voyait redoubler de ruse autant que de vigilance.

Leurs Cosmos s’effleuraient parfois dans cette danse brutale et violente. L’aura d’Aiolos lui semblait empreinte de la douleur des ténèbres, incompatible avec l’image de cet homme qui offrait présentement un sourire lumineux au chevalier du Lion. Qui était-il ?

« Pourquoi dis-tu que je rêve ? demanda-t-il au Saint des Poissons.

— Tu étais ailleurs. Sans doute auprès de lui », dit Aphrodite, et sa jolie tête s’inclina en direction du Sagittaire, qui s’éloignait entre les hautes colonnes.

Il haussa les épaules. Hésita à confier ses incertitudes au Suédois, avant de les balayer d’un soupir.

« Tu ne le trouves pas étrange ? »

Il sentit le regard opalescent s’attarder sur lui, comme si Aphrodite cherchait à percer la vérité sous le vernis d’une question faussement insignifiante.

« Étrange ? répéta le douzième gardien. Je ne crois pas le connaître suffisamment pour en juger. Et de toute façon, après ce qui nous est arrivé, nous sommes sans doute tous un peu étranges.

— Oui, mais lui…

— C’est différent ? Parce qu’il traîne derrière lui cette réputation de martyr et de juste ?

— Je suppose », admit-il à contrecœur. 

Aphrodite se mordit la lèvre, hésitant sur la réponse à donner. Puis :

« N’oublie pas que contrairement à nous tous, il a passé treize années aux Enfers. Personne ne peut lui en vouloir de ne plus être le même.

— Et de faire semblant de ne pas avoir changé ? ajouta Kanon avec un brin d’amertume. Tu as sans doute raison. C’est moi qui me fais des idées.

— La question a l’air de te troubler. Pourquoi ? Un autre que moi finirait par croire que tu te soucies d’Aiolos du Sagittaire.

— Tu es jaloux ? répliqua-t-il en adressant un petit rictus à son pair.

— À cause de lui ? Allons, les autres me surveillent bien assez, à se demander si je ne finirai pas par leur planter une rose dans le cœur », dit-il, une pointe d’amertume voilant la douceur de sa voix.

Aphrodite était peut-être celui qui se rapprochait le plus d’un ami en dehors de son frère. L’amitié du Suédois n’était pas exigeante, et souffrait même les humeurs changeantes du Grec, de sa fureur contenue à son désir, beaucoup plus rare, de confier des pensées qu’il se savait incapable de partager avec Saga. Malgré leur affection et leur complicité retrouvées, son jumeau et lui avaient suivi deux chemins différents, et Kanon ne pouvait emprunter la route que l’aîné s’était tracée. Il se demanda si Saga avait perçu ces bizarreries qui émaillaient le comportement de l’archer… ou bien si ce dernier s’avérait meilleur comédien qu’il ne l’avait jugé.

Lui-même, fidèle à la promesse silencieuse qu’il avait contractée, n’avait pas soufflé mot des circonstances de leur première rencontre. Ni même des combats qu’ils enchaînaient chaque soir, dans la palestre désertée.

Les questions se pressaient dans son esprit, cependant. Le jour. La nuit aussi… Elles déchiquetaient la quiétude nocturne, se glissaient dans les anfractuosités de son sommeil, aiguisaient sa rage contre lui-même. En rêve, il voyait Aiolos au bord d’un précipice, son corps se balançant au gré de rafales invisibles, son regard aspiré par le vide, son esprit fracassé par des tourments secrets. Lui-même approchait, tendait la main pour le retenir. En vain. Aiolos finissait toujours par tomber.

Il était parvenu à maîtriser son opposant cette nuit-là. L’une de ses jambes s’était enroulée autour de la cheville du Sagittaire, l’empêchant de recentrer son point d’équilibre. D’un bras qui lui barrait le torse, il le maintenait tout contre lui ; de l’autre, il écrasait sa trachée afin de l’étourdir. Aiolos tentait d’écarter l’avant-bras de sa gorge. Ses doigts glissaient sur la peau moite de Kanon tandis qu’il tirait toujours plus faiblement. Le manque d’oxygène commençait à se faire sentir. Il piqua en avant et tomba à genoux, entraînant son agresseur avec lui. Kanon finit par desserrer sa prise, et Aiolos s’effondra devant lui. Les yeux clos, il aspira de longues goulées d’air.

Kanon s’assit près de lui. À la périphérie de sa vision, il percevait les mouvements de la poitrine de l’autre homme, qui se gonflait et s’abaissait au rythme de sa respiration, erratique d’abord, progressivement plus régulière. Cela faisait deux heures qu’ils s’entraînaient sans relâche, peut-être plus, dans un silence quasi religieux. Uniquement entrecoupé de leurs râles et du claquement des coups contre les corps.

Jusqu’à présent, ce mutisme ne l’avait pas dérangé. Il appréciait au contraire le laconisme brutal de leurs échanges. Deux bêtes aux besoins primaires, qui se satisfaisaient de ces démonstrations de force. Un simple désir de prendre le dessus sur un adversaire à l’égale puissance.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent. En cet instant même, il avait envie de dire quelque chose. De briser le statu quo, l’ignorance si confortable dans laquelle il s’était bercé des jours durant, cette prétention d’indifférence à l’égard de l’autre Grec. Ne pas savoir était si simple, si aisé. Si frustrant. Ses doigts tremblaient sous la pulsion d’arracher le masque que l’archer portait devant les autres. Pourquoi… pourquoi acceptait-il de s’en dépouiller devant lui ?

Était-ce une question de confiance ?

Ou bien Kanon n’était-il pas assez important à ses yeux pour qu’il fît l’effort de le revêtir ?

À cette pensée, l’amertume assombrit ses traits. Ses mains, qui reposaient sur ses genoux, se recroquevillèrent sous la violence qui vrilla soudain son humeur déjà morose.

Il frémit lorsque les doigts d’Aiolos effleurèrent sa jambe. Baissa les yeux vers lui. Rencontra le regard impénétrable de son pair.

« Une autre manche ? demanda l’archer, toujours allongé sur le dos ; malgré sa question, il n’avait pas l’air de vouloir se lever.

— Es-tu seulement capable de tenir sur tes pieds ? répliqua-t-il avant de le gratifier d’un rictus.

— Il le faudra bien, si je veux rentrer dans mon temple.

— Tu feras aussi bien de te débrouiller tout seul. Je n’ai pas l’intention de te porter sur mon dos », se moqua-t-il.

La plaisanterie glissa sur son pair sans accrocher l’ombre d’un sourire à ses lèvres. Ses yeux verts se détournèrent du Gémeau, se perdirent dans la pénombre tremblotante du plafond de la palestre.

« Est-ce que tu l’aurais fait ? murmura-t-il au bout d’un long silence.

— Fait quoi ? s’enquit Kanon sur le même ton.

— M’étrangler. Jusqu’à ce que je ne respire plus. »

Un fourmillement empoisonné tout autour de son cœur.

« As-tu envie de mourir, Aiolos ?

— Et toi, as-tu envie de me tuer ? »

Il déglutit avec peine. Sa main s’égara sur les traits épuisés de son visage. Il était fatigué de mentir. Aiolos lui aussi. Peut-être… peut-être que le poids des mensonges et des faux-semblants les écrasaient tous les deux, en fin de compte.

« Parfois… » Il ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit sur l’attente respectueuse de son pair. « Parfois, j’ai envie de tout détruire. De tout raser sur mon chemin.

— Moi y compris.

— Toi le premier, avoua-t-il avec un rire sans chaleur. As-tu peur de moi, maintenant ?

— Non. Je me sens… plutôt rassuré, en fait.

— Rassuré ? Tu as vraiment envie de mourir, dans ce cas.

— Je ne sais pas. »

Les traits d’Aiolos se contractèrent, comme sous le coup d’une invisible douleur.

« Je connais le souffle de la Mort, et la moindre de ses palpitations, chuchota-t-il comme pour lui-même, avant de poursuivre sur un ton désenchanté. Tu sais quoi, peut-être qu’en réalité la vie me fait peur. Et que c’est pour cela que ta présence me rassure.

— Parce que tu penses que j’ai l’intention de te tuer ?

— Parce que j’arrive à te lire sans me tromper. »

Cette fois, Aiolos avait rivé son regard au sien. Quelque chose passa entre eux. Une connivence, intime et fragile. Une compréhension de l’autre dans ses failles et ses fêlures, une proximité dans le malaise qui les habitait au jour le jour, et que personne d’autre au Sanctuaire ne pouvait partager.

Kanon se pencha vers le jeune homme toujours allongé.

« Je ne te tuerai pas, tu sais, dit-il. Je ne suis pas… je ne suis plus de ceux qui se retournent contre leur camp. Bon sang, je ne chercherai jamais à détruire le Sanctuaire, quand bien même les imbéciles qui le peuplent mériteraient d’être rayés de la carte ! »

Un infime sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du Sagittaire.

« Sont-ils parfois stupides, nos compagnons d’armes, fit-il remarquer, presque amusé.

— Au moins autant que nous pouvons l’être, toi et moi. »

Il prit appui sur sa main gauche, se remit debout d’un mouvement souple. Puis il agrippa l’avant-bras d’Aiolos avant que ce dernier pût réagir. Il tira brusquement, fit tituber le Sagittaire qui le bouscula d’un coup d’épaule et laissa échapper un hoquet qui ressemblait à un bref éclat de rire.

« Demain soir ? s’enquit le Gémeau en s’écartant, presque à contrecœur.

— Demain soir », acquiesça Aiolos.

oOo

Il n’y eut pas d’autre soir. Aiolos et Kanon furent envoyés en mission sur le nouveau continent, une chasse harassante qui les conduisit sur les rivages de la côte Pacifique. Un ancien chevalier qui n’avait rien perdu de sa puissance passée, s’était révolté contre l’ordre ré-établi et prônait une hérésie sanguinaire qui l’avait déjà poussé à occire un Saint de bronze et deux apprentis. Une fois ses crimes accomplis, il était parvenu à échapper à la justice du Pope et avait disparu quelques jours de leur radar. Un temps qu’il avait mis à profit pour quitter l’Europe et poser le pied en Amérique.

Une rage incandescente guidait la course de Kanon et de son équipier. L’urgence les talonnait dans la crainte de nouvelles victimes. La prudence s’effaçait devant la hâte et la colère, il le savait. Devinait l’erreur impardonnable qu’ils étaient en train de commettre alors même que leur devoir était de protéger les faibles et les innocents. L’évacuation du périmètre s’était faite dans la précipitation. Ils n’avaient pas vérifié la dernière demeure tout au bout de la plage, s’étaient contentés de boucler les lieux dans un espace-temps ralenti. L’Atomic Thunderbolt traça son sillon mortel dans l’axe de la maison. Les fragiles fenêtres explosèrent et les murs furent pulvérisés dans la rafale d’énergie pure.

Pétrifié, Aiolos demeura immobile alors que leur adversaire s’élançait vers lui avec une puissance renouvelée. Le combat n’était pas terminé. Kanon dépassa son partenaire, devenu inutile dans sa paralysie. Il préférait ne pas faire appel à ses arcanes ; l’autre absorbait le Cosmos de ses opposants comme une éponge, se gorgeait de leur puissance avant de s’en servir à son tour contre eux. De toute façon, il n’était même pas certain de disposer de l’énergie nécessaire pour invoquer la Galaxian Explosion. Par les dieux… il ne restait qu’une seule solution pour se débarrasser définitivement du traître. Même avec son armure sur les épaules, le choc serait rude. Le peu de Cosmos qui lui restait ne lui fournirait qu’un maigre bouclier.

Kanon le laissa approcher, alla même jusqu’à abaisser sa propre garde. L’Atomic Thunderbolt retourné contre lui le frappa de plein fouet. La douleur l’aveugla, le déchira sur tous ses points vitaux, fit vaciller la flamme de son énergie vitale… Il serra les dents pour s’empêcher de hurler, planta vainement ses talons dans le sable. Fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres en arrière avant de heurter brutalement les rochers giflés par la houle. Il se redressa péniblement. L’ennemi approchait d’un pas assuré, silhouette floue marchant dans les vagues qui léchaient la plage. Il fallait le laisser venir près de lui, encore plus près. Une attaque d’énergie ne servirait à rien. Le tuer à mains nues, voilà ce qu’il devait faire. Le chevalier des Gémeaux tenta de se relever. Un éclair de souffrance broya sa colonne vertébrale.

« Merde ! » siffla-t-il avant de cracher du sang.

L’autre le dominait à présent de toute sa hauteur, orgueilleux et satisfait. Son Cosmos nourri de ceux de ses deux adversaires avait baissé d’intensité depuis sa dernière attaque. Pas suffisamment toutefois jusqu’à le rendre inoffensif.

Kanon se sentit pris de l’irrésistible envie de rire. Allait-il mourir sur cette plage étrangère, sous cette lune inconnue ? Aiolos le suivrait-il dans la mort, lui qui avait déjà goûté à la terreur des Enfers ?

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se redresser sur ses coudes. Il ne serait pas dit qu’il détournerait le regard de celui de son exécuteur. Déjà l’autre rassemblait ses forces, prêt à porter le coup fatal. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ultime et risible défi. Il n’avait pas peur, il ne craignait pas son jugement, cette fois il avait accompli son devoir, jusqu’au bout, il n’avait pas peur, pas peur…

Le regard sombre s’agrandit de surprise. La nuque se courba lentement, et l’homme observa un instant sans comprendre la main ensanglantée qui dépassait de son torse. Affûtée comme la lame d’un sabre. Gantée d’or. Elle se retira en laissant un trou rouge et béant.

Le corps sans vie tomba puis glissa sur les rochers, glissa toujours plus bas avant d’être emporté par les flots tourmentés. Devant Kanon se tenait Aiolos. Les ailes du Sagittaire scintillaient dans le clair de lune comme celles d’un ange. Son bras était trempé de sang.

Ce fut la dernière image qu’il eut de cette nuit-là, une image qui s’imprima sur sa rétine alors même qu’il sombrait dans l’inconscience.

oOo

La douleur irradia le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme un feu d’artifice. Un supplice qui l’arracha à la gangue brumeuse dans laquelle il baignait tantôt. Pas encore tout à fait réveillé, il se demanda comment le sommeil était parvenu à le garder prisonnier dans son cocon jusqu’à cet instant. Peut-être ne s’était-il pas endormi, et avait-il simplement repris connaissance après être demeuré longuement évanoui ? Il remua les doigts, sentit l’étoffe propre des draps qui recouvraient le lit. Un lit inconnu.

Kanon tenta de bouger, et aussitôt sa respiration se mua en un sourd gémissement. Il serra les dents. Impossible pour le moment de sentir quoi que ce soit mis à part cette souffrance tour à tour aiguë et lancinante, assortie d’une migraine de tous les diables. Il déglutit. Sa gorge le brûlait tant que les muqueuses lui semblèrent sur le point de se déchirer. 

« Buvez. Il faut vous réhydrater. »

La voix était douce et chantante mais l’ordre ferme. Les mots anglais prononcés dans un accent qu’il ne put définir.

Il obéit dans un nouveau grognement de douleur. L’eau fraîche fit cependant du bien à ses lèvres desséchées et sa gorge parcheminée. Il tourna imperceptiblement la tête lorsqu’il en eut assez, puis la laissa retomber contre l’oreiller. Il se sentait plus faible qu’un jeune enfant.

Le matelas sur lequel il se trouvait allongé était terriblement confortable. Les draps frais se froissaient délicieusement sous ses doigts engourdis. La fenêtre ouverte laissait pénétrer un air salé, chargé d’embruns. L’atmosphère se prêtait agréablement à la paresse et au repos.

Ses paupières demeurèrent closes. La prudence devenait secondaire en regard de son incapacité à faire abstraction de la douleur. Son instinct lui soufflait toutefois qu’il se trouvait en lieu sûr. Aiolos n’était pas loin ; la flamme de sa présence vacillait à la lisière de sa conscience, fragile mais bien là. Il se concentra sur le Cosmos de son pair, le sentit peu à peu vibrer et s’accorder au sien, l’enveloppant de sa timide chaleur. L’engourdissant toujours un peu plus.

Il s’endormit.

oOo

La nuit était tombée lorsqu’il se réveilla. Cette fois, il le sut avant même de soulever les paupières. La lune gibbeuse déversait sa lumière argentée sur les vagues crénelées et le sable encore tiède de la chaleur du jour. La plage ne se trouvait qu’à quelques mètres à peine de la maison ; il entendait très distinctement le tonnerre de l’océan depuis les panneaux entrouverts de la fenêtre.

La soif le tourmentait encore. La faim aussi, peut-être. Difficile de juger de son état alors que son corps lui envoyait une multitude de signaux contradictoires. Il inspira profondément, serra aussitôt les mâchoires sous les coups de poignard qui percèrent son dos, son torse, ses jambes. Trembla convulsivement avant de raffermir son emprise sur les sensations qui le terrassaient. Évalua les dégâts.

Le choc frontal de l’attaque ne l’avait guère épargné. Le plus inquiétant restait sa colonne vertébrale, mise à mal par l’Atomic Thunderbolt qui avait occasionné de nombreuses lésions sur ses vertèbres. Trois côtes cassées, poignet gauche en miettes, fémur droit en morceaux. La régénération de sa chair et de ses os prendrait plus de temps que prévu, compte tenu de la faiblesse actuelle de son Cosmos. Il poussa un minuscule et douloureux soupir. Il allait devoir faire preuve de patience, ne pas brusquer la guérison et demeurer en position horizontale durant quelques jours.

Il voulut tendre le bras vers le verre d’eau posé sur la table de chevet. Des doigts noueux, brunis par le soleil, le devancèrent. Léger sursaut d’étonnement. Il n’avait pas détecté d’autre présence dans cette chambre aux dimensions pourtant modestes.

« Vos blessures ont émoussé vos sens, chevalier, fit la même voix de femme qui avait ponctué son premier réveil. Vos blessures sont graves, il vous faudra sans doute un peu de temps pour vous remettre. »

Kanon accepta le verre, qui fut glissé contre ses lèvres en même temps qu’une autre main passait sous sa nuque et maintenait sa tête. Puis il leva son regard vers son interlocutrice.

Une femme. Âgée. Soixante-dix ans, peut-être plus. Une chevelure grise ramenée en chignon sur la nuque. Vêtue d’une longue robe qui couvrait ses chevilles. Un visage hâlé, aimable, creusé par les sillons du temps. Des yeux clairs.

« Eireen, dit-elle en souriant. Même si je doute que vous vous en souveniez lorsque vous serez tout à fait réveillé.

— Kanon, croassa-t-il d’une voix qu’il eut du mal à reconnaître comme sienne. On parie ? »

La vieille femme lâcha un petit éclat de rire.

« On a l’esprit combatif, remarqua-t-elle avec ce qui lui sembla être un semblant d’affection. Une qualité partagée par tous les serviteurs d’Athéna, je suppose.

— Vous… connaissez le Sanctuaire.

— Oui, je le connais. Je connais aussi le chevalier qui vous a amené sur mon seuil. Et j’ai un peu entendu parler de vous, chevalier des Gémeaux. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, voulut lui poser d’autres questions, savoir qui elle était, d’où elle tenait de telles informations, si secrètes, si essentielles. Elle posa une main sèche sur son front, puis lui couvrit les yeux.

« Reposez-vous. Reprenez des forces. Nous aurons tout le temps de converser une fois que vous vous sentirez mieux. »

L’épuisement tomba sur lui comme une pluie d’automne, lourde et serrée. Ses muscles mis à mal se relâchèrent progressivement. Il ne put qu’obéir, lui qui détestait tant que l’on prît les décisions à sa place.

oOo

Un vent plus frais soufflait depuis le large vers les terres, au matin du deuxième jour. Kanon grimaça devant la tisane et les biscottes que lui présenta son hôtesse. Elle poussa une chaise près du lit, déposa son plateau sur la table de chevet et l’aida, non sans mal, à se redresser à demi contre les coussins calés derrière lui. Il souffrit le martyre tout le temps que dura l’opération, les mains crispées sur le drap qui recouvrait ses jambes. Essoufflée d’avoir dû soutenir l’imposante carcasse de son patient, Eireen se prit néanmoins à sourire devant son absence d’enthousiasme pour le petit-déjeuner qu’elle lui avait préparé.

« Allons, ce n’est pas si terrible, dit-elle en prenant une biscotte, qu’elle lui mit presque de force dans la bouche.

— Si vous avez l’intention de m’étouffer avec ce truc, vous vous y prenez très bien, grommela-t-il après avoir mastiqué sans joie une bouchée.

— Pourquoi ai-je l’impression que vous allez être le pire patient d’une carrière pourtant bien remplie ?

— Médecin ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil ; cette femme distillait ses informations plus parcimonieusement qu’un alambic.

— Guérisseuse, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

— Au Sanctuaire ?

— Pas tout à fait. J’ai longtemps habité Rodorio.

— Vous n’avez pas l’air grecque, pourtant… » lâcha-t-il avant de se reprendre.

La réflexion lui était sortie de la bouche, avant même qu’il pût songer à la retenir. Ils se trouvaient toujours sur le nouveau continent, en Californie. Et s’exprimaient en anglais au lieu de sa langue maternelle – si cette femme disait vrai et avait séjourné à Rodorio, alors elle maîtrisait forcément le grec ancien. Eireen n’était pas Américaine, il en était certain. Un parfum de vieille Europe se dégageait de ses traits, de son maintien, de sa façon de s’exprimer.

Sans doute que son visage reflétait ses incessantes interrogations, car elle parut tout à coup avoir pitié de lui.

« Je suis née dans les vertes vallées d’Irlande, avoua-t-elle en souriant.

— D’accord… » soupira-t-il, tout en méditant ce qu’elle venait de lui révéler.

Elle connaissait le Sanctuaire et la déesse. La chevalerie ne lui était visiblement pas inconnue. Ses blessures, mortelles aux yeux de tout autre personnel médical, ne la faisaient pas même sourciller. Et elle connaissait Aiolos. Par les dieux, Aiolos.

« Où est-il ? Le Sagittaire…

— Calmez-vous, dit-elle en le voyant s’agiter. Aiolos se promène sur la plage. En vérité, je ne le vois pas de la journée, mais comme il finit toujours par réapparaître, en fin de soirée… »

Elle haussa les épaules, fataliste.

« Il n’est pas blessé ?

— Quelques égratignures. Rien d’aussi inquiétant que vous, en tout cas. Cessez donc de vous tortiller comme un poisson hors de l’eau », gronda-t-elle.

Il finit par s’apaiser, conscient qu’il n’obtiendrait pas plus de détails s’il continuait à la défier. Agacé, il refusa la deuxième biscotte et se contenta de boire la tisane en fusillant Eireen d’un regard noir. L’inévitable séance de toilette, humiliante au possible, acheva de plomber son humeur.

Toute la journée il espéra recevoir la visite de l’archer. Les heures qui s’écoulaient ne firent qu’augmenter sa colère et sa frustration. Aiolos ne se souciait-il donc pas de son sort, lui qui avait succombé à l’Atomic Thunderbolt utilisé contre eux par l’ennemi ? N’était-ce pas la faute du Grec s’il se trouvait cloué sur ce foutu lit, avec cette maudite vieille qui le traitait comme un enfant ? Il avait envie de lui dire ses quatre vérités, de lui hurler dessus, de se lever, de le secouer… de le sentir vivant. Il percevait, vague et diffuse, l’aura dorée de l’autre homme, quelque part dans les alentours de la maison. Une présence fantomatique qui ne faisait qu’attiser son irritation à son encontre.

Pourquoi ne venait-il pas le voir ?

Ses plaies se refermaient. Ses os cicatrisaient. Pas assez vite à son goût, cependant. Le temps s’étira indéfiniment, aussi maussade que son regard qui se perdit plus d’une fois dans l’uniforme blancheur du plafond de la chambre.

oOo

Des doigts serraient les siens.

Son Cosmos pulsait doucement, affleurait à chacun de ses points vitaux. Se mêlait à celui qui émanait de l’autre présence qui occupait sa chambre. Il ne se réveilla pas tout à fait. Son imagination restait prise dans les filets du rêve. Au fracas du Pacifique avait succédé celui de la Méditerranée. Le roulement des flots semblait calqué sur le tempo de ses pas. Il faisait nuit, dans la réalité comme dans le songe. Il marchait sur un sentier escarpé, les pierres roulaient sous ses semelles, les rares buissons aux branches dépourvues de feuillages mais bardées de longues épines, giflaient ses mollets et griffaient le tissu de son pantalon.

Parvenu au bout de son chemin, il leva les yeux et contempla les massives colonnes qui signalaient autrefois le temple de Poséidon. Plus loin, la crête vertigineuse de la falaise. Et en-dessous, la prison du cap Sounion.

Une silhouette au bord du précipice. La brise soufflant du large jouait avec la chevelure brune, soulevait les pans de la tunique. Les pieds au plus près du vide. Elle pouvait basculer d’une seconde à l’autre.

Kanon s’avança vers elle, mu par le magnétisme irrépressible qu’elle exerçait sur lui. Depuis cette nuit-là. Depuis le miroir brisé, la main ensanglantée. Il prononça son nom, dont les syllabes furent aussitôt emportées par le vent, tourbillonnèrent autour de l’archer, puis s’abîmèrent dans les profondeurs insondables de la mer.

L’autre homme ne se retourna pas. Ses doigts esquissèrent cependant un geste dans sa direction. Un appel, aussi fragile qu’inconscient.

L’anxiété se mit à guider ses pas. Il fallait qu’il le rejoigne. Il devait le toucher, prendre sa main, le retenir peut-être… Il se mit à courir. Il l’appela une nouvelle fois. Plus que quelques mètres, encore quelques pas. Kanon tendit le bras.

Aiolos tomba.

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent sur l’obscurité de la pièce. Il ne faisait pas tout à fait noir ; la lune, alignée au-dessus des flots dans l’angle de la fenêtre, déversait sa pâle luminosité à l’intérieur. Mais ce n’était pas la seule source de lumière. Le Sagittaire avait tiré une chaise près du lit et, s’étant assis, avait pris dans la sienne la main inerte du Gémeau. Tout autour de son corps lui aussi entravé par le sommeil palpitait l’aura dorée de son Cosmos. Ses flammes venaient lécher les propres points vitaux du troisième gardien, s’insinuaient dans ses canaux énergétiques et gonflaient la propre énergie de Kanon. Lui offraient leur chaleur en même temps qu’elles ravivaient ses capacités régénératrices.

Le Sagittaire partageait avec lui son souffle vital, contribuant à sa guérison et à la récupération de ses forces.

Quelque chose changea, tout au fond de lui. Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de son pair endormi. Admira les muscles sinueux de son bras nu. Sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa profonde respiration. La courbe sensuelle de son épaule et du creux de son cou, à demi dissimulé sous les mèches sombres qu’il n’avait pas songé à faire couper depuis des lustres. L’angle viril de sa mâchoire. Ses lèvres pleines, son nez droit. La frange sombre de ses cils couchés au-dessus du tranchant de ses pommettes. Son pouls se mit à battre la chamade. Ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus fort ceux du Sagittaire.

Celui-ci se réveilla brusquement. Il ouvrit les yeux, tomba sur Kanon qui le regardait en retour, trop surpris pour se ressaisir. Voulut aussitôt dégager sa main. Le Gémeau resserra son emprise, prévenant sa fuite.

« Reste », lui intima-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Aiolos tira à nouveau son bras, sans y mettre toutefois beaucoup de volonté.

« Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? reprit le Gémeau. Qu’est-ce que tu cherches à fuir ?

— Tu poses trop de questions, murmura Aiolos, en abandonnant cependant la lutte.

— Seulement deux. Et tu n’as répondu à aucune d’elles.

— Je… »

Il se mordit la lèvre, baissa les yeux sur une vérité qu’il n’était sans doute pas prêt à admettre, autant à son vis-à-vis qu’à lui-même. Kanon laissa tomber le sujet. De toute façon, il se sentait trop las pour harceler l’autre homme.

« Reste, répéta-t-il.

— Pourquoi ? »

Un soupir gonfla son torse. Dieux, comme il était fatigué des mensonges qui, depuis toujours, avaient gangrené son existence…

« J’ai besoin de toi. »

Léger frémissement des doigts entrelacés aux siens. Ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai.

« J’ai envie de toi », rectifia-t-il avant de clore les paupières.

Il n’était qu’un lâche, après tout. Incapable de soutenir l’attention d’Aiolos qui s’était figée, de même que sa main dans la sienne. Incapable de faire face au refus, au dégoût qu’il imaginait se peindre sur les traits de son visage. En effet, existait-il seulement une infime probabilité que l’autre chevalier partageât ses préférences ?

« Tu ne devrais pas. »

Les mots tombèrent dans le silence comme un couperet. Kanon leur opposa un ricanement résigné.

« Tu crois que ce genre de truc se décide… ? commença-t-il.

— Je ne le mérite pas. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ce n’était certainement pas une réponse à laquelle il s’attendait. Il tourna la main d’Aiolos entre ses doigts, paume ouverte sur le drap blanc. Son pouce se mit à caresser la veine qui palpitait au creux du poignet.

« Le désir n’est pas une question de mérite, dit-il doucement.

— Mais… tu mérites mieux que moi », hésita Aiolos.

Sa voix reflétait son état d’esprit, perdu dans des tourments que Kanon ne parvenait toujours pas à saisir.

« Tu plaisantes ? se moqua-t-il, sans toutefois pouvoir faire taire la pointe d’anxiété qui se mêlait à celle, beaucoup plus vive et douloureuse, de ses blessures physiques. Toi, le sauveur de la déesse et de l’ordre de la chevalerie ? Tu oublies un peu vite à qui tu t’adresses…

— C’était avant, trancha l’autre. Je ne suis plus ce… ce garçon-là. »

Son Cosmos se désaccordait lentement du sien, se creusait de sillons aussi noirs que glacés, qui ravivèrent la souffrance provoquée par la régénération des tissus musculaires. Une pellicule de sueur froide, horriblement désagréable, coula le long de ses membres soudain tremblants. Kanon se crispa tout entier. Sentant sa brusque détresse, Aiolos le lâcha et se releva vivement. La chaise bascula sur le sol, rompant définitivement l’intimité qui les avait enveloppés.

« Pardonne-moi », dit-il avant de reculer.

Cette fois, Kanon n’eut pas la force de le retenir.

oOo

Troisième jour. Il ne put étouffer le râle rocailleux qui monta de sa gorge lorsque Eireen l’ausculta, en milieu de matinée. La veille s’était pourtant bien déroulée ; son Cosmos, aidé de celui du Sagittaire, s’était employé à accélérer la cicatrisation des blessures les plus graves. Mais aujourd’hui…

« C’est malheureusement l’un des contrecoups de l’Atomic Thunderbolt, dit Eireen. Du moins pour ceux qui ont la chance d’y survivre.

— C’est-à-dire ? articula-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

— L’arcane du Sagittaire utilise l’énergie électrique. Je ne vous apprendrai rien en disant que votre corps lui aussi produit et utilise le courant électrique. Votre cœur, notamment, se nourrit de cette énergie. Sans elle, toutes vos fonctions vitales se paralysent les unes après les autres. Dans le cas qui vous concerne, l’Atomic Thunderbolt a agi à un autre niveau. Celui de votre système électrochimique.

— Ce qui signifie ?

— Que ce sont à la fois les signaux qui régissent la douleur et vos capacités d’auto-guérison qui ont été perturbés lorsque l’attaque vous a frappé. Elle n’a pas seulement brisé vos os, mais a désorganisé l’ensemble des fonctions que je viens de mentionner.

— Et donc… non seulement je guéris plus lentement… mais de plus, je vais méchamment déguster, conclut-il dans un rictus de souffrance.

— La douleur que vous ressentirez ne sera même pas concomitante à l’évolution réelle de vos blessures », ajouta Eireen en hochant la tête, l’air presque désolé.

Presque, car elle continua de changer ses pansements avec des gestes aussi efficaces que peu regardants sur le confort de son patient. Kanon supporta ses manipulations en lâchant de brèves mais colorées bordées de jurons.

« Allons, je suis vieille et mes oreilles sont délicates, le morigéna-t-elle avec un sourire ironique. De votre côté, vous êtes encore jeune et fort. Tout devrait rentrer dans l’ordre d’ici quelques jours.

— En attendant, je reste coincé dans ce foutu lit.

— Cessez donc de vous plaindre. Il y a bien d’autres sorts pires que le vôtre.

— Et le Sanctuaire ? Est-il au courant ?

— Votre compatriote les a avertis de votre retour tardif.

— Tout est donc arrangé, dit-il avec un brin d’amertume. Sans que j’aie mon mot à dire.

— C’est exact. »

Sa main frêle tapota son biceps, lui arrachant une grimace. Elle rassembla les pansements usagés, le flacon d’antiseptique vide, les cotons souillés, et jeta le tout dans une corbeille prévue à cet effet. En se dirigeant vers la porte, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

« Je pars en ville faire quelques courses. J’imagine que vous en avez assez des biscottes et de la compote de pommes, dit-elle d’un ton malicieux qui fit grogner le Grec. Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps, mais au cas où vous auriez besoin de quoi que ce soit, j’ai demandé à Aiolos de rester dans les parages. Appelez-le si vous avez besoin d’aide. »

_Je n’ai besoin de l’aide de personne_ , voulut dire Kanon. Pinçant les lèvres, il se contenta de fixer obstinément le plafond pendant un long moment.

Il patienta une bonne heure avant de sentir à nouveau les affres de l’ennui et de la frustration. Se congratula pour les interminables minutes passées sans avoir tenté quoi que ce fût. Mais à présent, il n’en pouvait plus. Ses nerfs semblaient enfin anesthésiés, et même si ce n’était qu’une illusion insufflée par le choc de l’arcane, il ne souffrait plus autant que plus tôt dans la matinée.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, cela faisait un long moment que sa concentration s’était focalisée sur sa vessie. Bon sang, il fallait absolument qu’il se rende aux toilettes. Il y avait un pot de chambre glissé sous le lit, mais il ne supporta pas l’idée de s’en servir. Il n’était pas un foutu grabataire.

Sa résolution était prise. Il allait se lever.

Il poussa sur ses mains à plat contre le matelas, et parvint à hisser le haut de son corps contre les coussins. Un tiraillement au niveau des lombaires, rien de plus. Bien. Ses jambes glissèrent sur le matelas, se dégagèrent du drap, passèrent par-dessus le bord du lit. Les planches grincèrent lorsque la plante de ses pieds toucha le sol. Toujours pas de douleur fulgurante. Kanon sentit sa confiance grimper d’un degré supplémentaire. Au prix d’un dernier effort, il quitta l’appui des oreillers calés contre son dos, se redressa et enfin se leva.

Il tenait debout. Génial. Il n’y avait décidément pas de petite victoire.

Tout son être se tendit vers la porte de la chambre en face de lui. Il évalua la distance qui l’en séparait à deux mètres trente à tout casser. De la petite bière. Il fit un pas. Puis un autre. La machine se remettait doucement en marche, les rouages de son corps reprenaient peu à peu leur place. Il allait y arriver, un pas après l’autre, il allait réussir…

La douleur le terrassa à mi-chemin. Son bras se tendit vers la poignée de la porte, elle n’était pas si loin, il lui suffisait de s’y accrocher pour éviter la chute. Mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il tomba de tout son long sur le plancher.

« Putain, putain, putain… »

Un hoquet suspicieusement proche d’un sanglot franchit le barrage de ses lèvres à la suite de sa litanie. Il s’en voulait à mort. De se sentir si faible, si impotent. D’être à deux doigts de chialer. Pas même foutu de tenir sur ses jambes le temps d’aller pisser.

Pathétique. Ses poings se crispèrent sous la colère dirigée contre lui-même.

« Kanon ? »

La porte s’était ouverte, laissant Aiolos apparaître sur le seuil de la chambre. Magnifique. Il ne manquait vraiment plus qu’un spectateur pour ajouter un point final à son humiliation. Il sentit les mains de l’archer se glisser sous ses aisselles avant de le soutenir à mesure qu’il le relevait. Kanon n’eut pas même la force de le repousser. Sa concentration était tout entière dévolue aux goulées d’air qu’il aspirait par saccades, tout en s’appuyant lourdement contre son pair.

« Attends, grimaça-t-il comme l’autre faisait mine de le reconduire vers son lit. Il faut que j’aille…

— Ah. D’accord. »

Ils titubèrent hors de la pièce, Aiolos le portant presque à bras le corps. Et après tout, le Sagittaire lui devait bien ça ; c’était bien à cause de son arcane qu’il se trouvait incapable de se débrouiller par lui-même.

« On arrive, crut bon de préciser Aiolos alors même que Kanon apercevait la porte de la salle de bains.

— C’est bon, je vais y arriver tout seul, maugréa-t-il en tentant de se dégager, mais l’autre le retint fermement.

— Tu es sûr ? demanda l’archer d’un ton sceptique.

— Pourquoi ? Tu as envie de me la tenir ? » cracha-t-il sans y penser.

Et, lorsqu’il revint mentalement sur le sens de ses paroles dictées par une irrépressible frustration… il se sentit presque rougir. Après son aveu de la nuit précédente et le refus d’Aiolos, quoi de mieux que de mettre à nouveau les pieds dans le plat ?

Le Sagittaire se raidit à son côté, ne répondit pas de suite. Et de fait, son silence était plus éloquent que toutes les réponses qu’il aurait pu lui asséner. Le malaise les enlisa dans une gangue poisseuse. Puis…

« Si tu veux. »

Kanon cligna des yeux.

« Pardon ? »

Un minuscule sourire étirait le coin des lèvres de son pair. Ses mains tièdes resserrèrent leur prise autour de son torse.

« Sale enfoiré, dit Kanon, mais il sentit la tension s’écouler de leur deux corps, goutte après goutte.

— Je ne regarderai pas, promis », murmura Aiolos contre son oreille, alors même que, parvenu devant les toilettes, il collait son corps tout contre le dos du Gémeau pour le maintenir debout.

Paupières closes, Kanon se soulagea avant de tirer la chasse. C’était une situation aussi embarrassante qu’intime. Excitante, lui souffla la partie la plus perverse de son esprit, malgré la trivialité de ses gestes. Le corps d’Aiolos était chaud et souple contre le sien. Son souffle venait caresser son épaule, juste à l’échancrure du col de son t-shirt. Ses bras s’étaient enroulés autour de sa poitrine, et il lui semblait qu’ils respiraient tous les deux à l’unisson.

« C’est bon, j’ai terminé, dit-il d’une voix rauque, et il tenta de repartir vers le couloir.

— Tu devrais en profiter pour faire un brin de toilette », suggéra Aiolos sans lui laisser la possibilité de s’échapper de son étreinte.

La torture n’était donc pas terminée. L’archer se débrouilla de rabattre le couvercle sur la cuvette tout en continuant à supporter son poids. Il le fit asseoir, attrapa dans la cabine de douche une grande éponge ainsi que le savon qui se trouvait sur le lavabo. Considéra d’un œil critique le Gémeau qui le fixait d’un regard noir.

« Tu peux enlever ton t-shirt ? s’enquit l’archer.

— J’ai l’air de pouvoir ? » grommela-t-il.

Aiolos reposa son matériel de toilette, se pencha vers lui et agrippa le bord du vêtement, qu’il remonta le long du torse de Kanon. Celui-ci leva les bras en réprimant un grognement douloureux.

« Désolé, fit le Sagittaire.

— Menteur », ricana-t-il.

Le silence tomba sur lui à l’instant même où Aiolos s’agenouillait à ses pieds. L’éponge mouillée et savonneuse se mit à glisser sur sa poitrine, évitant le bandage qui enserrait une partie de sa cage thoracique. Le sang bourdonnait contre ses tempes. De temps à autre, les phalanges de l’autre homme effleuraient sa peau. Comme une marque de brûlure qui jamais ne pourrait s’effacer.

Aiolos se leva et se pencha par-dessus l’épaule du Gémeau pour lui laver le dos. Les pans de la chemise qu’il portait se soulevaient à mesure qu’il progressait dans la toilette. Le visage de Kanon se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine de ses hanches étroites, qui bougeaient au rythme des frottements de l’éponge contre sa peau. Son regard accrocha le léger renflement de son entrejambe. Il se sentit bander.

_Merde !_

Il détourna le regard, fixa obstinément l’émail vieilli de la baignoire, le rideau de plastique jauni sur lequel dansaient de petites vaguelettes stylisées. Pria pour que l’autre homme ne s’aperçût de rien. Aiolos ne s’était pas offusqué de son aveu, la nuit précédente, l’avait peut-être mis sur le compte d’un délire fiévreux engendré par une incontrôlable souffrance. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il réagirait de même, s’il était mis devant la preuve bien visible et ô combien tangible du désir de Kanon. D’autres n’avaient certes pas apprécié l’attention, et le lui avaient signifié d’une façon fort peu équivoque ou délicate. Car même si l’homosexualité n’était pas une pratique officiellement condamnée dans le Domaine sacré, il était cependant prudent et judicieux de ne pas afficher la sienne ouvertement. De là, pas facile de trouver des corps complaisants pour assouvir cette flamme qui brûlait au creux de ses reins.

Malgré ses paroles et son attitude bravaches, Kanon ne se sentait pas en état de faire face à la répulsion et au mépris. Parce que c’était Aiolos. Parce qu’il devinait confusément qu’une brève et fugitive étreinte serait loin, très loin de le satisfaire. Putain, il était vraiment mal barré.

En colère contre lui-même, Kanon serra les poings. Essaya en vain d’occulter les visions prodiguées par son imagination perfide. Il finit par repousser le Sagittaire d’un mouvement brusque.

« Ça suffit. »

Aiolos se redressa, recula. Ses bras retombèrent contre ses flancs. L’éponge gorgée d’eau traça une estafilade humide le long de son jeans. Son visage conserva une expression soigneusement neutre.

« Je n’ai pas fini, dit-il doucement.

— Je suis crevé. Je veux me recoucher.

— D’accord. »

Le trajet du retour fut atrocement long.

oOo

« Vous avez meilleure mine. »

En voyant la frêle silhouette d’Eireen pénétrer dans la chambre sans autre forme de procès, Kanon se demanda un instant si elle ne se foutait pas de sa gueule. Avachi contre les oreillers, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et l’œil fulminant, il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à ressasser l’épisode de la toilette, décortiquant les silences autant que les brèves paroles échangées. Les attitudes de l’un et de l’autre. Les gestes avortés.

L’inaction de cette convalescence forcée empoisonnait ses pensées et ses émotions. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se lever. Hurler, cogner, détruire. Le frapper, à défaut de pouvoir le baiser.

Non, non. Juste le baiser.

Oh, dieux. Pourquoi lui ?

Un bol de soupe fumante trônait sur le plateau qu’Eireen posa sur ses genoux. Un morceau de poisson accompagné de pommes de terre grossièrement écrasées. Des fruits frais coupés en morceaux. L’ordinaire s’améliorait enfin.

« Encore un peu de patience, et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous », reprit la femme en s’installant sur la chaise laissée près du lit.

Elle fit mine de prendre la cuillère, mais Kanon s’en empara en grommelant.

« Ça va, je peux le faire.

— Vous reprenez effectivement du poil de la bête, nota-t-elle avec un sourire matois.

— Vous comptez rester longtemps ? Regarder si je finis mon assiette comme un grand garçon ?

— Peut-être même vous donner la fessée si vous persistez à me parler sur ce ton, tout chevalier d’or que vous soyez, jeune homme. Le respect aux aînés ne semble pas être votre fort.

— Pour ce que je leur dois, aux aînés… » répliqua-t-il d’un ton acide.

Elle hocha la tête, et son sourire perdit un peu de sa superbe. Kanon eut le bref et ridicule espoir d’être parvenu à lui rabattre le caquet.

« J’aurais aussi bien pu vous claquer la porte au nez, ce soir-là, dit-elle posément. Pensez-vous que vous auriez survécu jusqu’à votre retour au Sanctuaire, sans mon aide ? »

Il pinça les lèvres. Plongea le nez dans sa soupe avec une obstination puérile.

« Et vous alors, pourquoi avez-vous quitté le Domaine sacré ? Vous en aviez assez du manque de respect des jeunes, là-bas ? Vous avez cru que vous trouveriez mieux ici ?

— Je suis partie parce que mon enfant est mort. »

Un souffle glacé trancha ses vertèbres et réveilla la douleur qu’il croyait ensommeillée. Il se morigéna intérieurement pour sa délicatesse de bufflon enragé.

« C’était un chevalier ? » demanda-t-il, histoire de rompre le silence qui s’étirait, instable et gêné.

Elle acquiesça d’un mouvement de tête, ses yeux pâles rivés sur lui.

« Bon. Et alors, cela fait longtemps que vous connaissez le Sagittaire ?

— Cela, il vous le dira lui-même. S’il en a envie. »

Elle se leva enfin. Discussion close.

Il ne s’endormit qu’au prix d’une haute lutte avec des pensées qui ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille. Se réveilla à moitié au milieu de la nuit, tiré des bras de Morphée par le fracas des vagues balayées par le vent. Et par l’absence d’une main liée à la sienne. Se renfonça cependant sous le drap en percevant, chaude et diffuse, l’aura lointaine d’Aiolos qui se mêlait timidement à la sienne. Refermant ses plaies physiques, à défaut de combler son lit.

oOo

Il pouvait se lever seul. Marcher sur plusieurs mètres sans se ramasser comme un con. Enfin. Ce n’était pas trop tôt. Il en profita pour disparaître un long moment dans la salle de bains, usant des toilettes et de la baignoire avec un soulagement infini. Fronça le nez devant les bandages qu’il fallait ôter et remplacer. Ça picotait, ça tiraillait, mais ça demeurait dans les limites du supportable. Son système électrochimique revenait à la normale, et la douleur qui irradiait des multiples parties de son corps ne dansait plus la gigue de façon erratique.

Un délice indescriptible le saisit lorsque ses orteils s’enfoncèrent dans le sable chaud. Son regard parcourut le long ruban de plage coincé entre les quelques maisons qui la bordaient d’un côté et l’océan, lourd et paresseux, qui roulait ses vagues en un mouvement hypnotique. Il s’étira, remercia d’une pensée presque joyeuse la bénédiction de ce Cosmos qui vous guérissait un homme en un temps record. Débuta sa première promenade depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

Avec un peu de chance (et de bonne volonté de sa part, il en était conscient), ils pourraient repartir le lendemain. Plus qu’un jour et une nuit.

Un jour et une nuit. À supporter la présence et les silences d’Aiolos. À composer avec ceux, inquisiteurs et critiques, d’Eireen. Et tout rentrerait enfin dans l’ordre. Il reviendrait au Sanctuaire, reprendrait le quotidien maussade de ces journées passées à attendre qu’une mission vînt rompre l’atmosphère ennuyeuse et délétère du troisième temple. S’échapperait en fin de soirée pour reprendre ses entraînements solitaires. Espérerait secrètement l’apparition du Sagittaire dans le silence de la palestre.

Leurs joutes lui manquaient. Aiolos était un bon combattant, un peu trop honorable pour son propre bien, mais Kanon estimait qu’avec un peu de pratique, il ne suffirait pas de beaucoup avant qu’il ne devînt aussi retors que lui. De son côté, c’était évidemment le seul rapprochement auquel il pourrait aspirer.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser la vision de leurs corps pressés l’un contre l’autre. Accéléra l’allure en boitillant. Il finit cependant par ralentir lorsqu’il réalisa que ses pas l’avaient trahi, lui faisant atteindre une destination à laquelle il n’avait pas voulu songer, tout le temps qu’il était resté alité.

De longs rubans jaunes traçaient l’endroit où s’était élevée la grande et belle demeure. Ils frémissaient et claquaient contre la brise marine, morbides fanions, tandis que les alentours portaient toujours les stigmates du combat qui avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant.

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, Aiolos contemplait la scène, immobile et pensif. Kanon clopina jusqu’à lui.

« Il n’y avait personne, cette nuit-là, murmura l’archer, sa voix couvrant à peine le bruit de la houle et les cris aigus des oiseaux marins. Les propriétaires étaient absents lorsque… lorsque nous nous battions.

— Eh bien, c’est une bonne nouvelle, constata le Gémeau d’un ton faussement léger.

— Ils auraient pu se trouver là. Ils avaient des enfants, tu sais…

— Peut-être, mais ils n’y étaient pas. Tu ne vas pas commencer à refaire le monde avec des si. Tu parles d’une occupation stérile ! Franchement… »

Il savait qu’il s’agaçait tout seul, mais la torpeur résignée d’Aiolos avait le don de mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Sans compter que ces vagues relents de culpabilité n’apportaient jamais rien de bon à ceux qui s’y complaisaient.

Une brusque inspiration gonfla la poitrine de son pair, qui se tourna lentement vers lui.

« Tu te sens mieux ? s’enquit-il.

— Comme une fleur, répondit Kanon avec un sourire en coin. Cette cure de repos m’a revigoré. Je te préviens, je compte te botter méchamment les fesses une fois que nous serons rentrés.

— Tu peux toujours rêver. »

Les traits d’Aiolos se détendirent enfin. Une douceur lumineuse, comme le fantôme des jours enfuis, vint éclairer son visage. Un coup au cœur. Il se donna soudain l’impression d’être revenu quinze ans en arrière, lorsqu’il n’était qu’un adolescent bourré d’hormones, incapable de comprendre le monde et les autres autant que lui-même.

« Hé, appela-t-il d’un rire mal assuré. Ne me fais pas cette tête-là si tu ne veux pas que je tombe amoureux de toi. »

Le fragile sourire du Sagittaire vacilla.

C’était la fin. De toute manière, l’illusoire ambiguïté de leurs relations n’avait jamais été que son fait à lui, Kanon. Un délire qu’il s’était fabriqué pour passer le temps, tissé par le désir de ce qu’il n’aurait jamais et une putain de frustration qui le tenaillait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Il tressaillit lorsque la main d’Aiolos effleura la sienne.

« Tu pourrais ? Tomber amoureux de moi ? » demanda le neuvième.

Oh, bon sang. Ne se lasserait-il donc jamais de le torturer ainsi ?

« Que veux-tu, je n’ai jamais eu très bon goût, répliqua-t-il, ayant décidé que l’ironie était la meilleure des armes contre des sentiments qui l’affaiblissaient.

— Tu pourrais ? insista cependant Aiolos. Parce que…

— Quoi ?

— Parce que moi, je crois que je pourrais.

— Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs. Ne me fais pas miroiter quelque chose que tu n’es pas prêt à m’accorder. Putain, si tu te fous de moi…

— Arrête de toujours tout prendre comme une agression. »

Il se figea. Se rendit compte que l’autre avait en partie raison, et que la vérité était sacrément ennuyeuse à admettre. Aiolos s’approcha de lui.

« Je ne suis pas de marbre, tu sais. »

Le murmure de sa voix était une caresse invisible contre sa joue. Il le vit se pencher vers lui, demeura paralysé par ce qu’il devina dans le regard accroché au sien. Cessa de respirer.

« Je ne suis pas non plus celui que j’étais autrefois, continua-t-il. Je croyais que toi, tu l’avais compris. »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Il finit par baisser la tête et amorça un mouvement de recul. Le Gémeau n’y tint plus. Il saisit son poignet, le fit venir brutalement contre lui. L’enlaça pour l’empêcher de fuir à nouveau.

« C’est toi qui n’as pas compris, gronda-t-il contre son cou. Je me fous complètement de qui tu étais autrefois. »

Le corps collé au sien frissonna, secoué d’un unique sanglot. Puis le silence, à nouveau, les enveloppa de son étreinte douce-amère. Aiolos appuya son front contre l’épaule de son pair. Ils demeurèrent ainsi un long moment, se soutenant l’un l’autre. Oubliant, pour quelques précieuses minutes, le reste du monde.

oOo

Il avait rejoint la palestre à la nuit tombée. S’était échappé du troisième temple dès que son frère, inquiet de la longueur de son absence et du peu d’information que Kanon avait daigné fournir, le lui avait permis. Une brève dispute l’avait retardé. Saga n’avait aucun droit de lui demander des comptes, de se mêler de ses affaires, encore moins de se soucier de son bien-être et de ses capacités physiques. Il était pleinement rétabli ; un peu rouillé, peut-être, mais rien qu’une bonne séance d’entraînement ne pourrait régler.

La manière forte, voilà qui était son style.

Il traversa le long corridor sombre qui le séparait de la palestre. Sentit son pouls s’accélérer en distinguant le point de lumière qui signalait l’entrée de la salle. Ne put réprimer un frisson de joie sauvage lorsque son regard rencontra celui du Sagittaire, qui achevait sa première série d’échauffements.

« Prêt pour ta dérouillée, le revenant ? lança-t-il en s’étirant avec un plaisir manifeste.

— Cause toujours », répondit Aiolos.

Ils se mirent en garde. Quatre jours à traîner au lit et à fixer le plafond d’une chambre avec morosité, même contre sa volonté, avaient amolli ses muscles mais aussi émoussé ses perceptions. Ses pieds glissèrent sur le tapis de mousse, tâtonnant presque à la recherche du meilleur point d’appui. Les muscles de ses cuisses le tiraillaient, mais ce n’était rien en comparaison des élancements qui lui vrillaient le dos. Il serra les dents, mua la grimace qui menaçait d’éclater sur son visage en un sourire en coin. Continua de tourner autour de son adversaire qui gardait un air impassible et concentré.

Oh, il se ferait un plaisir de lui faire perdre cette expression de calme plat. De peindre sur ce visage aux proportions parfaites les affres de la défaite et le supplice de la soumission. Il allait le mater, le dominer. Lui montrer qui était le maître.

Fléchissement du genou gauche, abaissement des hanches, coudes rentrés avant de frapper. L’autre devait penser qu’il n’attaquerait pas le premier, car il afficha un infime mouvement de surprise avant de monter sa garde en prévision du choc. Kanon en profita pour feinter, ignorant la douleur qui se mit à hurler dans ses lombaires. Nom de Zeus. Qu’aurait-il ressenti si l’attaque était venue du Sagittaire et non d’un ersatz en mal de techniques personnelles, d’un voleur de Cosmos qui vous renvoyait à la figure les arcanes de vos propres alliés ?

Son poing entra en collision avec la rate de son adversaire. Un choc mat, un cri vite étouffé mais diablement satisfaisant aux oreilles de l’ancien Dragon des mers. Il commit l’erreur de savourer son premier point une seconde de trop. Déjà le bras d’Aiolos le ceinturait sous les aisselles, et l’un de ses pieds se crochetait à sa cheville. Il sentit son centre de gravité basculer, vit la salle et ses équipements chavirer à cent quatre-vingts degrés. Son grand corps atterrit sur le tapis avec un bruit sourd et humiliant.

Il écarta d’un regard noir la main que lui tendit l’autre Grec. Celui-ci ne s’en offusqua pas et reprit sa position. De toute évidence, ses blessures l’avaient bien plus secoué qu’il ne voulait l’admettre. Ce n’était guère facile, de faire face à cette faiblesse à laquelle il n’était pas accoutumé. Frustrant aussi, se dit-il tout en suivant, paupières étrécies, la silhouette compacte du neuvième gardien évoluer dans la lumière artificielle de la salle. Aucune ouverture dans sa défense, pas d’interstice à travers lequel se glisser pour frapper.

Bon. Qu’à cela ne tienne. Il suffisait de contourner le problème.

Les deux hommes recommencèrent à se tourner autour. Un rythme s’instaurait peu à peu dans leur joute, une vibration dans l’atmosphère calme et solitaire de la palestre qui signifiait que les choses sérieuses pouvaient enfin débuter. Kanon ne le lâchait pas du regard. Encore un pas, puis un autre. Aiolos disparut brusquement de son champ de vision, mais fut trahi par le souffle d’air que son corps balaya dans son déplacement trop rapide pour être perçu par un œil mortel. Kanon ne se laissa pas abuser et anticipa. Il le laissa venir derrière lui, se déroba cependant au tout dernier moment d’un brusque pas châssé. Une torsion du bassin – douloureuse, mais il fallait bien cela pour ne pas se laisser à nouveau déborder – l’amena à côté du Sagittaire, qui bloqua de ses avant-bras sa première série d’attaques. Il recula sur un mètre, esquiva de justesse la jambe de Kanon qui tentait de le faucher – Kanon jura aussitôt devant son erreur. Il s’était laissé emporter par son assaut, venait de découvrir son flanc. La contre-offensive de son adversaire l’empêcha de récupérer son équilibre et sa défense. Il ne tomba pas complètement. Un genou à terre, cependant, fut le signe de sa concession involontaire.

Ses poings se crispèrent. Ses ongles percèrent presque la paume de ses mains. Il détestait perdre.

Aiolos pencha doucement la tête et le considéra d’un air sceptique. Il ne souriait pas malgré ses deux attaques réussies.

« Tu as peut-être un peu trop présumé de tes forces ?

— Je ne présume de rien du tout.

— Au risque de dire une lapalissade, tu n’es pourtant pas au mieux de ta forme. On devrait se contenter d’échanger quelques passes…

— Je t’ai promis une dérouillée. Crois-moi, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. »

Il accueillit le soupir résigné de son opposant comme une gifle sur son ego malmené. Pas question de ralentir la cadence. Cette fois, ça devenait une question d’honneur.

Il était en train de se faire avoir, il le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes, mais c’était comme de regarder une locomotive lancée à pleine vitesse contre un mur. On avait beau dire, on avait beau faire, on la regardait foncer sur l’obstacle sans être capable de l’arrêter, on assistait à la pulvérisation de la cuirasse d’acier et du moteur surchauffé, et on clignait à peine des yeux en sentant sur son visage le souffle incandescent de l’explosion. Histoire de ne pas perdre une miette de la catastrophe.

Ses paumes devenaient moites sous l’intensité de la joute. Toutefois ses muscles, à présent assouplis, lui faisaient moins mal. Par deux fois il parvint à ébranler à son tour les verrous défensifs du Sagittaire. Sa confiance grimpa d’un degré. Par les dieux, il avait une promesse à tenir.

Les poings volèrent en direction de son torse. Quelques uns échappèrent à sa vigilance. Il chancela mais ne s’effondra pas. Contre-attaqua avec une ardeur renouvelée. Fit enfin mouche lorsque son genou cogna contre le menton d’Aiolos, dont la tête partit en arrière en produisant un craquement sinistre. Un simple mortel aurait vu ses vertèbres écrasées sous le choc. L’archer, quant à lui, tomba sur les fesses, puis arrondit le dos. Un rire bref et incrédule jaillit de sa gorge.

« Au temps pour moi, murmura-t-il en levant les yeux vers Kanon. Cela m’apprendra à me montrer compatissant. »

Le Gémeau lui offrit un rictus prétentieux en guise de réponse.

Il dut concéder la deuxième manche. Cracha un filet de salive maculé de sang, se releva, puis ajusta sa garde. Le Sagittaire commençait à fatiguer, de son côté. Lui était éreinté, et mettait sans doute autant d’acharnement à ne pas le montrer qu’à se battre. Sa réserve d’énergie s’amenuisait avec une rapidité alarmante.

« Putain de merde… » grimaça-t-il alors même qu’il remontait à l’assaut des remparts du Grec.

Contourner le problème, hein… Plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

Cependant, même diminué, même en position de faiblesse face à un adversaire dont il ne fallait pas négliger les atouts, Kanon n’était certainement pas prêt à concéder la victoire.

Il repoussa la souffrance qui avait à présent dépassé le stade de simple bruit de fond, l’accula dans un recoin de son esprit, et enchaîna plusieurs coups dans lesquels il mit toute sa force. C’était sa dernière chance. Allez, encore un effort.

Leurs mains s’agrippaient, glissaient sur leur peau humide de sueur. Difficile de maintenir une prise dans ces conditions, tant pour l’un que pour l’autre. L’avant-bras d’Aiolos, pressé contre sa gorge, menaçait de lui couper la respiration. La chaleur de leurs corps emmêlés devenait entêtante. Le souffle du Sagittaire contre son épaule, bien trop distrayant. Une étincelle de perversité lui murmura que son adversaire ne serait peut-être pas insensible à de tels stimuli. Il lutta brièvement contre les images qui soudain déferlèrent dans son esprit, puis se laissa aller contre l’autre chevalier, plaqua ses fesses contre ses hanches tout en effectuant un mouvement sinueux et dépourvu de la moindre ambiguïté.

Le cœur du Sagittaire manqua un battement contre son dos. Lui-même dut faire abstraction des sensations qui se bousculèrent au portillon de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il rassembla ses ultimes forces, se dégagea de l’étreinte qui l’immobilisait, frappa du plat de la main le torse de l’autre homme. Puis enchaîna sans reprendre son souffle tandis que Aiolos partait en arrière sans pouvoir stopper sa propre chute. Kanon le suivit dans son élan. Ses mains se nouèrent à ses poignets pour l’empêcher de riposter. Ils chutèrent lourdement sur le matelas, bras et jambes emmêlés en un inextricable entrelacs.

« Salaud ! » s’écria l’archer, plus surpris qu’indigné.

Kanon éclata de rire.

« Et en plus, tu trouves ça drôle. »

Cette fois, il y avait un bon paquet de reproches dans l’essoufflement de sa voix. Le Gémeau s’extirpa du fouillis de leurs membres et roula sur le côté.

« Je t’avais bien promis une dérouillée. Te voilà servi.

— Et cette technique-là, tu l’utilises contre tous tes ennemis ? »

Kanon observa Aiolos. Il y avait quelque chose dans les traits de son pair qui le réjouit immensément. Une ombre de jalousie, peut-être, qui affleurait dans la moue altérant ses lèvres pleines. Il les trouva tout à coup sensuelles. Les imagina contre les siennes, ouvertes, humides et veloutées. Ou se refermant autour de sa queue en un fourreau brûlant.

Il bascula la tête contre le tapis avec une violence qui fit tressaillir l’autre chevalier. Celui-ci se redressa sur un coude et le contempla avec circonspection.

« Kanon ? » appela-t-il, avec une douceur qui ne fit que refermer un peu plus les mâchoires du désir sur les entrailles du Gémeau.

Le moment était-il venu ? Ses yeux s’attardèrent sur la courbe de la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis. Il se redressa et tendit sans y penser une main vers le visage du Sagittaire. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et exhala un soupir tremblant lorsqu’elle se posa contre sa joue. Kanon se rapprocha un peu plus, pencha la tête. Ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent. Il avait envie de cet homme. Dieux, comme il avait envie de lui…

Ils s’embrassèrent, d’abord lentement, avec une sorte de prudence hésitante. C’était un baiser pour tester, apprendre, apprivoiser. Il ne dura que le temps de quelques battements de cœur avant d’être rompu par Kanon. Une sombre satisfaction lui vrilla le ventre lorsque Aiolos avança les lèvres pour renouer le contact.

« On devrait passer sous la douche avant de continuer, suggéra-t-il.

— Ensemble ? »

Il acquiesça d’un sauvage mouvement de tête. Se mit debout en ignorant plus aisément que tantôt ses muscles et son dos en bouillie. Aiolos le dépassa d’un pas dansant, tendit néanmoins les doigts en arrière sans se retourner. Sa démarche comportait une note langoureuse que Kanon n’avait jamais décelée auparavant. Il saisit la main du Sagittaire, se laissa entraîner avec complaisance vers les douches communes, admirant d’un coup d’œil appréciateur la chute de reins qui se balançait devant lui. Leurs vêtements tombèrent sur le sol alors même qu’ils se tenaient l’un face à l’autre, sans se toucher, juste pour faire durer le plaisir de l’attente et des promesses dont elle regorgeait. Il suivit encore Aiolos jusque dans la pièce au carrelage terne et déprimant. Se retrouva sous l’un des pommeaux de cuivre et soupira d’aise lorsque le jet d’eau éclaboussa ses cheveux et l’arrondi de ses épaules. L’autre Grec le rejoignit et s’ébroua un instant comme un chien sous la pluie. Kanon claqua sa langue contre son palais pour manifester son mécontentement. Il ne récolta qu’un sourire amusé, qui faiblit cependant et s’entrouvrit pour l’embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Sans délicatesse, mais avec une fougue qui tendit les muscles de ses jambes et fit vibrer sa poitrine. Il enlaça la taille de l’archer, l’incita à se rapprocher encore. Les mains d’Aiolos s’accrochèrent à ses épaules ; l’une d’elles poursuivit son chemin sous sa chevelure et vint se lover contre sa nuque. Une langue darda contre la pulpe de sa lèvre inférieure avant de venir caresser la sienne. Il l’accueillit d’un grognement appréciateur, puis repoussa le corps alangui contre lui vers le mur, les faisant quitter un instant le rideau bienfaisant de l’eau tombant du pommeau. Ses mains enserrèrent les hanches d’Aiolos, les firent venir à lui en même temps qu’il avançait son bassin. Le plaisir fut électrique, et le faucha presque sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Aiolos tendit la main sur le côté, tâtonnant à l’aveugle avant de la ramener contre la poitrine de Kanon. Il tenait un savon.

« Je te lave ? »

Pour toute réponse, Kanon enveloppa la main de son compagnon et commença à la frotter contre ses pectoraux. Leur geste joint était empreint d’une lenteur sensuelle. Ils tracèrent des cercles concentriques autour de ses mamelons, remontèrent sur les ailes des clavicules avant de franchir à nouveau l’étroite vallée de son sternum, glissant sur ses abdominaux, stoppant contre son ventre. Il finit par lâcher sa main, et se tint debout, jambes écartées, solide et majestueux, tel un guerrier des temps anciens se laissant servir par son favori après une victorieuse bataille. Pour ajouter au mirage de la scène, Aiolos se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui. Il leva brièvement la tête, adressa au Gémeau un regard incandescent sous ses boucles mouillées. Ses doigts savonneux suivirent le sillon de son aine puis, enfin, se refermèrent sur sa verge, qui durcit plus encore sous les lents va-et-vient que le Sagittaire imprima à son poignet.

Un feulement de protestation força le barrage de ses dents serrées lorsque Aiolos abandonna sa queue pour savonner ses jambes. Il allait falloir patienter. Lui rendre la pareille aussi, songea-t-il avec un frisson d’anticipation tandis que l’autre l’incitait à se retourner. Les paumes vigoureuses de l’archer s’attaquèrent à la courbe sinueuse de son dos, malaxèrent au passage ses épaules, ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Son front se posa contre le carrelage du mur, et il ferma les yeux, abandonna son corps fourbu au massage improvisé.

« Par ici », murmura Aiolos en tapotant le haut de son bras.

Il voulut le guider sous le jet de la douche pour le rincer, mais Kanon l’arrêta.

« À ton tour », gronda-t-il avant de s’emparer du savon.

Il n’avait pas l’intention de laisser passer une occasion supplémentaire de poser ses mains sur le corps bronzé de son pair. Il allait le découvrir dans ses moindres détails, explorer ses pleins et ses déliés, connaître le frémissement de ses muscles sous les caresses, leur tension sous le plaisir. L’aube était encore loin, et la nuit leur tendait les bras. Il se força à repousser le désir qui réclamait son assouvissement immédiat, les frictionna tous les deux sous la douche dont le jet s’affaiblissait d’avoir coulé trop longtemps.

Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent à la hâte et sortirent dans la tiédeur nocturne. Leurs mains se frôlaient, leurs flancs se touchaient à mesure que la distance qui les séparait de l’Escalier sacré se réduisait. Ils s’obligèrent à plus de discrétion en posant le pied sur les premières marches, se contentèrent d’échanger des sourires complices en traversant les premiers temples. Kanon hésita en arrivant sur le palier de la troisième Maison, mais Aiolos l’entraîna en avant. Jusqu’à ses propres appartements.

Cette fois, il prit les choses en main et ne laissa pas au Sagittaire le temps de la réflexion. Il lui enleva la chemise qu’il portait, en arracha presque les boutons tant ses gestes étaient fébriles. Puis il retira son propre t-shirt avant de le jeter dans un coin de la chambre assombrie, uniquement baignée par la clarté nocturne qui répandait sa froide lueur à travers la fenêtre. Leurs pantalons et sous-vêtements subirent un sort identique. Du plat de la main, il poussa son amant vers le lit avant de l’y faire allonger et de le recouvrir de son propre corps. Leurs bouches se joignirent à nouveau en un baiser vorace. Son ventre se contracta sous le feu ardent qui le brûlait de l’intérieur, il n’allait pas tenir bien longtemps, pas avec Aiolos qui venait de nouer ses bras autour de son cou et haletait contre son épaule, tandis que sa bouche à lui parcourait l’angle de sa mâchoire piquetée de l’ombre naissante d’une barbe. Pas avec Aiolos qui, souple et complaisant, laissait tomber ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches de Kanon.

« Tu as… du lubrifiant ? eut-il la présence de demander alors même que leurs queues se frôlaient, se caressaient.

— Donne ta main », répliqua la voix de l’archer, murmure entrecoupé des tremblements du désir.

Il porta les doigts du Gémeau à sa bouche, les engloutit dans sa cavité humide et brûlante tout en fixant ses yeux verts dans ceux de Kanon. Les suça en une parodie de pipe qui aviva douloureusement la tension de son sexe gorgé de sang.

« Je vais te faire mal », résista le Grec tandis que l’autre guidait sa main vers son intimité.

Un sourire dangereux trembla au coin des lèvres d’Aiolos.

« J’aime avoir mal. »

C’était sans nul doute mal de sa part de ne pas s’attarder sur les paroles proférées par le Sagittaire, de ne pas chercher à deviner l’obscurité qui se cachait dans les interstices de ses silences, dans l’effrayante fixité de son regard et de son sourire. Il traça le cercle de son anus du bout de l’index, avant de le pénétrer lentement, de l’étirer avec une application qui le disputait à la sauvage envie de remplacer son doigt par sa queue. S’abreuva aux gémissements qui soulevèrent le torse de l’autre homme, à ses _oui, oui, oui, encore_ qui s’égrenèrent de sa gorge arquée comme un chapelet de prière.

Enfin il cracha dans la paume de sa main, la plaqua contre la peau fine de sa verge tendue et enduisit celle-ci de salive. Ses cuisses glissèrent sous celles de l’archer, qui passa ses bras sous ses genoux pour les remonter contre son torse. Son gland cogna contre l’intimité de son amant, pressa le cercle de muscles qui se contracta brièvement sous l’invasion, avant de s’ouvrir et de l’accepter. Oh dieux… La petite chambre s’effaça autour d’eux, le monde cessa de tourner sur son axe, le temps s’arrêta. Kanon s’enfonça jusqu’à la garde, demeura là quelques secondes, le temps de savourer l’insoutenable étau du corps d’Aiolos autour de lui, avant de se retirer presque entièrement, et de plonger à nouveau, encore une fois, _encore, encore, encore_ et c’était la voix rauque d’Aiolos qui répondait à ses pensées enchevêtrées, c’était Kanon qui laissait échapper des râles de mourant sur son lit de douleur… Ils étaient à présent fermement arrimés l’un à l’autre, et le lit tremblait et grinçait sous la puissance de ses coups de boutoir. Déjà le dos de l’archer se cambrait sous la vague de jouissance qui le balayait. Son corps se convulsa sous celui du Gémeau lorsqu’il éjacula contre leurs estomacs, puis retomba sur le matelas alors même que Kanon continuait de le besogner. Celui-ci se sentit conduire à son tour sur le bord de la falaise. Profondément enfoui dans la chaleur accueillante et languide de son amant, il se raidit, succomba à l’orgasme et déversa sa semence.

Ses muscles finirent par lâcher, et il s’effondra contre le corps du Sagittaire. Les lèvres d’Aiolos s’égarèrent sur sa joue en un baiser paresseux, et son rire épuisé teinta contre son oreille.

Ils ne prirent pas la peine de se nettoyer ni d’arranger les draps chiffonnés autour d’eux. Dans une demi-conscience, Kanon se retira de l’archer, eut tout juste la présence d’esprit de rouler sur le côté. L’autre le suivit et appuya sa tête contre son épaule, inspira doucement le musc velouté de sa peau. Et s’endormit, bientôt suivi par le Gémeau.

oOo

L’aube ne colorait pas encore le sommet des collines lorsqu’il fut arraché au sommeil. Son regard inquiet dessina l’arête du profil de Kanon, toujours profondément endormi. Le Grec était nu sur ses draps défaits, puissant et magnifique même dans son sommeil. Il résista à l’envie de le réveiller, de le supplier de le rassurer, de le prendre et de le baiser comme si demain ne devait jamais exister. Les crocs de l’angoisse fouaillaient à nouveau ses entrailles, menaçant de le déchirer de l’intérieur. Un frisson glacé traversa son échine, et brisa toute envie de se blottir contre celui qui avait accepté de devenir son amant. Il souleva avec d’infinies précautions le bras de Kanon qui reposait en travers de son torse, et se leva.

Ses pieds nus traversèrent sans bruit la chambre, obliquèrent dans le minuscule couloir qui reliait les différentes pièces de ses appartements privés. Franchirent le seuil de la salle de bains. L’eau coula dans l’émail abîmé du lavabo avec un teintement humide et sinistre. Il s’aspergea le visage à deux mains, chassa les dernières traces de sommeil qui s’accrochaient encore à ses traits tirés. Sa tête se releva, et son regard traça les contours décolorés du mur face à lui. À l’endroit même où autrefois se trouvait le miroir rectangulaire qu’il avait décroché quelques jours après être revenu à la vie. Impossible de faire face à son propre reflet. Impossible de confronter les choses qui s’y mouvaient, indices des ténèbres qui avaient planté leurs griffes dans son âme.

Un vertige nauséeux le saisit. Ses doigts agrippèrent le bord du lavabo pour l’empêcher de tomber.

Son frère et ses amis ne l’avaient pas encore percé à jour. Peut-être n’était-ce qu’une question de temps ; un moment d’inattention, un lapsus, un faux-pas… il n’en faudrait pas plus pour que la vérité fût dévoilée. La présence de Kanon près de lui était une ancre plongée dans l’océan de la réalité, un îlot d’apaisement dans les mensonges qu’il avait tissés tout autour de ce qu’il était devenu. Malgré son envie de protéger l’autre homme, il ne pouvait renoncer à lui, ne pourrait jamais oublier son corps contre le sien, sa bouche et ses mains sur sa peau, sa queue en lui…

Son esprit glissa doucement vers les souvenirs de leur étreinte. Souvenirs qui furent brutalement jetés à bas de son esprit par le rire cliquetant et inhumain qui s’éleva soudain dans le silence térébrant.

Le regard terrifié du Sagittaire se fixa sur le mur au-dessus du lavabo. Son poing se crispa, prit son élan. Et cogna.

~Fin~


End file.
